padtcgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruling and Gameplay
This page is still in-progress, a help can be very appreciated.* Deck * Consists of 40 - 60 cards. * You can have only 4 cards with same name in your Deck. Setting Up # Put 5 Starter Monsters on the Monster Zone in the back row. # Place 3 cards on top of the Deck into Orb Zone upside-down.(1/Slot) # Place 5 cards on top of the Deck into Life. # Take 5 cards on top of your Deck as a Hand. You can Mulligan once and you keep the new Hand. # Decide who goes first. Winning Conditions * Who deplete all of the opponent's Life first wins the game. Gameplay Draw Phase * Player draws 1 card and Stand all Monsters that are in Rest position. Main Phase * Evolving : Players can evolve their Monsters by placing an Advanced Form of that Monster on. Each Monster can evolve once per turn. * Skill Cards/Monster Effects : Player can use these if they have the same number of Elemental Orbs in the Orb Zone on the Skill Icon. After resolving it's effects,Skill Cards goes directly to Drop Zone.(Ex.Magma Breath has a Skill of Fire1, which can be used if Orb Zone has at least 1 Fire Orb.) Matching Phase * Beginning : Take a top card of your Deck and place it on any Orb upside-down. If the Orb Icon matches, place another card from top of your Deck in that Slot. If there are at least 3 same Element Orb Icons in the column, a successful match is made. * Combos : For each successful match, place the top card of your Deck onto the same Orb, this continues until no more matches are made. * Moving : You can move Monsters to Forward Slot if a same Element Orb as the Monster's Element is successfully matched. Monsters that have no matches cannot be moved Forward. Battle Phase * Attacking Monsters have their Power corresponding to Combo Counts, their Power is determined by that turn's Combo Count.(Ex. Lil' Fire Dragon have a Power of 1 Combo =100, 2 Combos =100, 3 Combos = 200, 4 Combos = 300, 5 Combos = 400, 6 Combos = 700. If a player make a Combo of 3, Lil' Fire Dragon has 200 Power during that turn.) * Defending Monsters have their Defense on the top-right corner.(Ex. Lil' Holy Dragon has a Defense of 300) * Attacking Player can declare one of Monsters in the Forward Slot to attack the opposing Player. Defending Player can choose to Rest their Monsters to guard that attack or not to. Defender can Rest more than one Monster to guard, if they do, add the Defense of Rested Monsters for that attack. If the Defending Player declares to guard, proceed to Battle Outcome. * Battle Outcome : If the Monster's Power exceed the Defense of defending Monsters, that attack is success. If the Monster's Power is equal or less than the Defense of defending Monsters, that attack is failed. * After battle, Monster that attacked moved to back row and Rested Monsters cannot be used to guard other Monsters attack in next battle. * If an attack is success or your opponent doesn't guard, you choose one of your opponent's Life and send it to the Defending Player Hand. * This continues until no more Monsters can attack or your opponent loses all Life. End Phase * Attacking Player takes the used Orb into Drop Zone and put the top card of their Deck into the previous Slot. * Players pass their turns and repeat until one of them loses all of their Life. Q&A Q : If I made a Heart Orb match, what do I do? A : Place 1 top card of your Deck into Life. Q : My Deck ran out! Do I lose instantly? A : No, you take all of cards in Drop Zone and reshuffle it. Use it as a new Deck. There are no penalties for refreshing a Deck.